Apprendre à être aimé (harringrove)
by Smeagollum78
Summary: Steve vient de se faire lâcher par Nancy et à du mal à remonter la pente. Heureusement, Et de façon inattendue, Billy lui viendra en aide. Que va-t-il se passer entre les deux garçons? Se passe pendant la saison 2 mais ne prends pas en compte grand chose de la série.
1. We-are-young

C'est la musique « we are young » de fun qui m'a donné l'idée de ce chapitre. Donc à écouter en lisant si possible je trouve que ça fait sens avec le texte. (c'est la vidéo juste au dessus ).

_

C'était vraiment la pire soirée du monde. Il y était allé pour faire plaisir à Nancy et cette dernière venait carrément de le quitter. Steve se sentait malade. Il avait tout fait pour cette fille, il c'était adouci, avait perdu son statu de « King Steve » et c'était ouvert à elle. Il l'avait soutenue du mieux qu'il pouvait et elle, qu'avait-elle fait pour lui?! Rien. Maintenant il s'en rendait compte. Elle n'avait jamais fait d'efforts, c'était une relation à sens unique et apparement depuis quelques temps vu comment la jeune femme venait de le lâcher, sans même une once de tristesse ou de regret. Steve était dégoûté. Il décida donc d'oublier sa misérable existence et sorti au plus vite de la maison. Dans le salon qu'il dû traverser, la fête battait son plein. Les ados en chaleurs dansaient collés les uns aux autres sur la piste de danse improvisée, certains étaient étalés sur les canapés en plein trip alors que d'autres se roulaient des pelles et dehors on pouvait voir ceux qui fumaient et pas que des cigarettes vu la tête de certains. Une fois à l'extérieur, il s'assit sur le bord de la route, là où personne ne viendrai l'emmerder. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air frais pour se calmer un peu. Cela fonctionna seulement, la colère laissa place à la tristesse... Il se sentait si nul. Et si le problème ne venait pas de Nancy mais de lui? C'est vrai quoi. Cette fille était intelligente, sensée, gentille alors que lui... il n'était qu'un gamin pourri gâté incapable de garder les personnes qu'il aime auprès de lui. D'abord ses parents qui l'abandonnaient toutes les semaines pour « le travail ». Et maintenant la fille qu'il aimait lui avouait que ça n'était pas réciproque. Il se sentait comme une merde. A cette pensée, de grosses larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Il ne put retenir un hoquet de tristesse avant de s'effondrer en pleure et de se rouler en boule sur le trottoir. Il resta ainsi de longues secondes, minutes, heures, à vrai dire il n'en savait rien.

C'est dans cette position que Billy le trouva. Il cru d'abord que Steve était simplement bourré, comme la moitié des jeunes à cette soirée. Il allait lui lancer une remarque cinglante quand il remarqua les secousses qui parcouraient le corps à terre et entendit les sanglots déchirants de l'autre garçon. A cet instant, il se revit quelques jours plus tôt, dans la même position, son père au dessus de lui l'abandonnant en pleur dans sa chambre alors qu'il venait de le battre pour se défouler. Il est vrai que lui et Steve n'étaient pas de grands amis loin de là mais il ne se senti pas de force à blesser même verbalement le jeune Harrington alors que se dernier semblait dévasté. Alors il s'assit à côté de lui et posa une main, qu'il voulait rassurante, sur son épaule. Steve sursauta à ce contact et releva un visage strié de larmes vers son voisin. Quand il compris que c'était Billy, le mec qui le prenait pour un punching-ball humain, qui se tenait à côté de lui, il se redressa en une seconde et tenta de s'éloigner le plus possible. L'autre homme leva les mains en signe de paix et dit sur un ton ironique:

« Hey! Calme toi princesse. J'vais rien te faire. J't'ai vu chialer comme une merde j'voulais juste savoir ce qui mettait dans cet état le grand Steve Harrington »

À ces mots, les pleurs de Steve reprirent de plus belle. Billy avait raison, il n'était qu'une merde.

« Houla! T'es vraiment mort toi, sortit le blond. »

Il s'approcha doucement de lui et passa un bras sur les épaules de Steve. Il lui caressa doucement le bras dans l'espoir de le calmer.

« Aller détends toi. Je te ramène chez toi princesse avant que tu t'endorme sur la route. »

Les larmes du brun se calmèrent petit à petit même si elles étaient prêtent à revenir à tout moment. Les deux garçons partirent ainsi vers la voiture de Billy. Une fois devant la maison de Steve, Billy dit sur un ton sarcastique:

« T'as besoin que je te raccompagne ou tu peux trouver le chemin seul? »

Le mot seul résonnait dans la tête du jeune Harrington. Il ne voulait pas être seul.

« Reste avec moi cette nuit, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

-Houla! Tu me fais quoi là princesse?! J'suis pas ta copine tu sais?

-Oui... le visage de Steve s'assombrit. Mais reste, j'ai une chambre d'ami si tu veux. »

Hésitant, Billy fini par accepter. Il faut dire aussi qu'il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui et d'expliquer à son père pourquoi il n'était pas rentré hier soir. Les deux garçons passèrent donc la nuit chez Steve.


	2. Bad-news

Cette fois-ci c'est donc sur « bad News » de Moon Martin qu'est venu l'inspiration de ce chapitre. Encore une fois ça serai sympa de l'écouter en lisant.

_

Steve se réveilla avec un mal de crâne horrible. Il est vrai que pleurer une bonne partie de la nuit n'aidait pas à être frais le matin. Il descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers son frigo duquel il extirpa une bouteille de lait. Il ne prit même pas la peine de chercher un verre et bu directement à la bouteille. Il s'assit ensuite, ou plutôt s'affala, sur son canapé et commença à repenser à la veille. Ça n'était évidemment pas la chose à faire puis ce que son moral déjà bas chuta encore plus. Il se sentait complètement naze et inutile. Ses parents vivaient très bien sans lui, ses amis également et même son ex copine. Il ne contait pour personne et avait même l'impression de tirer les gens vers le bas. A cette pensée, Steve n'eu qu'une envie, dormir et ne plus jamais se réveiller, pour arrêter de se sentir aussi pathétique. Au moins, quand il dormait, il ne ressentait pas la solitude.

Billy se réveilla dans une maison qui n'était pas la sienne, dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se souvint alors de la soirée, de Steve et de ses larmes. Oui, il était chez Harrington. Tout puait la richesse ici, comme le garçon. Il chercha ses affaires, s'étonnant lui même d'avoir pensé à se déshabiller la veille, et parti de la chambre. Il arriva dans un couloir couvert de moquette au bout duquel se trouvait un escalier en bois. En bas de cet escalier, la porte d'entrée. L'idée de partir directement était tentante mais son estomac rappela le blondinet à l'ordre. Il parti donc en quête de la cuisine. Une fois dans celle-ci, il chercha de quoi manger et se rabattit sur un paquet de céréales quelconques. Après 10 minutes de combat contre la machine à café, il abandonna finalement. Machine-1/Billy-0. Il se contenta de manger ses céréales sans rien puisque la bouteille de lait était vide. Non mais sérieux?! Qui met des bouteilles vides au frigo? Une fois son semblant de petit déjeuné pris, il se dit qu'il n'était pas si presser de rentrer chez lui et qu'il pouvait donc squatter un peu. Il se jeta sur le canapé du salon avant d'entendre un bruit de douleur suivit d'une charmante et douce voix:

« Putain connard dégage t'es lourd!

-Qu'est-ce tu fous là Harrington ?! ,grogna Billy, sans pour autant se bouger.

-T'es chez moi crétin! Toi qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

-Calme princesse c'est toi qui m'a dit de rester. Monsieur avait peur de rester seul! Pauvre bébé Steve.

-Ouais bah maintenant dégage, j'ai pas besoin de toi! S'énerva le brun.

-Nope! Je reste je suis bien là et t'es pas mal confortable. »

Sur ces mots Billy alluma la télévision. Steve resta impuissant face à l'autre garçon, il faut dire qu'être bien foutu pesait quand même son poids en muscle. C'est donc comme ça, Billy allongé sur un Steve lui même étalé de tout son long sur le canapé, que les deux hommes regardèrent la télé quelques heures.

Petit à petit, Steve se détendit. C'était rassurant d'avoir ce corps chaud collé contre lui. Il aurait dû se sentir à l'étroit, piégé et pourtant il se sentait juste en sécurité. Il finit par oublier ses pensées sombres. Jusqu'à ce que Billy s'endorme au milieux d'un film de romance assez dramatique. Steve se retrouva alors confronté à lui même, à son esprit vagabond et à sa tristesse pas encore passée. Son cœur souffrait, son crâne lui faisait mal et ses yeux le brûlaient. Il n'avait qu'une envie, faire disparaître cette douleur mentale. Alors, sans s'en rendre conte, il se gratta le bras. Au début doucement puis de plus en plus fort. Son avant bras le lançait un peu mais au moins il n'avait plus mal au cœur. Les mouvements frénétiques du jeune homme réveillèrent Billy, qui ne se souvenait pas de s'être endormi. Il se redressa et regarda quelques instants l'autre garçon, incrédule. Que faisait-il bordel?! C'est quand il vit quelques goutes de sang couler qu'il comprit ce qui se passait: Steve déprimé se faisait mal, consciemment. Il se dépêcha d'attraper les bras du garçon.

« Lâche moi! Cria Steve, en se débattant.

\- Nan mais ça va pas?! Je savais que t'étais taré mais pas à ce point. Répliqua Billy en serrant plus ses poignets.

\- Laissez-moi moi continuer...

\- Nan sûrement pas! Je sais pas ce que t'as princesse mais t'as pas à te faire mal comme ça.

\- Si. Je le mérite.

\- wow ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?! »

Et Steve éclata en sanglots. Billy décontenancé laissa l'autre garçon lui tomber dans les bras et pleurer.

« J'suis qu'une merde. Je... personne veut de moi, personne ne tient à moi, personne ne m'aime. Mes parents en ont rien à faire, mes amis m'ont tous lâché, ma copine aussi. Et je me rends conte qu'ils étaient tous mal avec moi. Ils sont tellement plus heureux quand je suis pas là. Le monde irai tellement mieux si j'existais pas..., fini par lâcher Steve. »


	3. Jump

Chanson : Jump de Van Halen. Bonne lecture

Billy ne su que répondre à ça. Il était perturbé de voir Steve, qui paraissait d'habitude si fort et sûr de lui, complètement au fond du gouffre. Il préféra juste serrer le jeune homme dans ses bras en lui caressant le dos pour le rassurer. C'était la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire sans blesser involontairement Steve déjà fragile. Ce dernier s'agrippait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, et peut être était-ce réellement le cas. Une fois les larmes taries, Billy ce mit en quête d'un nécessaire à pharmacie, pour soigner un minimum le bras, dans un état piteux, de Steve. Il trouva ce dont il avait besoin dans la salle de bain. Il désinfecta ainsi la blessure du jeune homme et la banda de façon à ce qu'elle ne s'infecte pas. Une fois cela fait, les deux garçons ne savaient plus quoi dire ou faire. Steve était honteux d'avoir craqué devant un type qu'il connaissait a peine et ne portait pas dans son cœur, mais ne contait pas non plus s'excuser car ça lui avait fait du bien de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait. Et l'autre garçon ne l'avait pas jugé ce qui bizarrement le mettait en confiance. Billy, lui, n'avait pas eu l'impression d'avoir été très utile pour le jeune Harrington. Il voulait lui ouvrir les yeux sur sa condition plus que favorable mais ne savait trop que faire. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux quelques minutes avant que le blond ne brise la glace, excédé par le silence pesant:

« T'sais la vie c'est qu'une pute. Elle te sourit un temps et d'un coup sans prévenir elle te fou un coup de poignard dans le dos. J'vais dire un truc que je vais regretter donc t'as pas intérêt à le répéter à qui que ce soit princesse. »

Steve regardait Billy, attentif mais pas moins craintif. Il savait plus ou moins de quoi Billy était capable une fois en colère. Ce dernier lâcha un soupir avant de continuer à parler:

« Ma mère est morte quand j'avais 8 ans, sous les coups de mon paternel. Depuis mon père est alcoolique et me bat pour se défouler. Je le déçois et il a honte de moi, il faut dire qu'il y a de quoi. Et garde tout de suite ta pitié pour toi j'ai pas besoin de ça. Bref. Ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est pas pour autant que j'abandonne. A chaque chute je me relève pour montrer au monde et surtout à mon père qu'il ne m'aura jamais à l'usure, que malgré ce qui peut arriver je resterai debout et fier. Tes problèmes sont différents des miens et on a pas la même façon de réagir mais faut pas se laisser abattre. C'est ce que le monde veut, qu'on s'écroule. T'as vraiment envie de donner cette satisfaction à ces gens?! Si je reste en vie c'est pas pour le monde mais pour moi, une vie on en a qu'une, on va pas la gâcher pour des gens qui n'en valent pas la peine tu penses pas? »

Steve, complètement perdu par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, se contenta d'hocher lentement la tête. Il voyait la peine dans les yeux de son vis à vis mais surtout un courage et une volonté sans borne. Il était déterminé à vivre comme il l'entendait quitte à emmerder le monde par la même occasion. Et à ce moment Steve l'admirai pour ça. Il comprenait à présent mieux le caractère et le comportement de tête brûlée de l'homme en face de lui. Billy repris la parole, un peu gêné que Steve le dévisage ainsi:

« Me regarde pas avec cette tête de merlan fris princesse. C'est pas grand chose. Et... si jamais t'as besoin j'suis là. J'ai pas envie que tu déprime ou que tu crève ça serai pas drôle j'aurai plus personne pour me tenir tête.

\- Merci. Euh... toi aussi tu peux venir me voir si tu veux,bafouilla Steve. Si ton père est trop lourd tu peux passer à la maison, mes parents sont jamais là alors pas de problème. »

En réalité, même si Steve voulait venir en aide à Billy, il n'avait également plus envie d'être seul et espérait sincèrement que l'autre garçon accepte et vienne le voir.

« J'y réfléchirai, répondit le blond. Merci je suppose. »

Puis le jeune homme mit son manteau et sorti de la maison après un bref au revoir. Steve se retrouvant alors seul, repensa aux paroles de Billy, espérant que ce dernier vienne le voir un jour.

Il n'eu pas à attendre longtemps. Le soir même, toqua à sa porte un Billy couvert de sang et de bleus. Il se dépêcha de le faire rentrer et de le soigner. Après ce que le garçon avait fait pour lui, c'était la moindre des choses. Sans même qu'il pose la question, Billy lui expliqua que son père était derrière son état, furieux qu'il ne soit pas rentré à la maison depuis deux jours. Steve lui demanda s'il voulait rester ici pour la nuit ce que l'autre accepta. Billy revint au moins une fois par semaine, avec toujours de nouvelles marques de coups sur son corps. Quand il était chez Steve, il aidait ce dernier à se sentir un peu mieux à chaque fois alors que l'autre garçon faisait de même pour lui. Un sorte de routine s'installa ces soirs là. Billy faisait à manger ou commandait pendant que Steve faisait ses devoirs. Puis les deux garçons se posaient soit pour regarder un film soit simplement pour discuter de tout et de rien. Ça n'était pas grand chose mais les deux se sentaient ainsi écouté vraiment, pour la première fois depuis un certain temps.


	4. I’m-still-standing

Chanson: I'm still standing d'Elton John.

Chapitre avec plus de dialogues et je me trouve pas très forte pour ça donc j'espère que ça ira. Bonne lecture!

Ils en virent naturellement à s'apprécier. Ils se sentaient apaisés ensemble. Petit à petit, les visites de Billy se firent moins espacées et plus longues. Les deux hommes commencèrent même à sortir un peu le week-end souvent pour aller au cinéma ou juste traîner dans un endroit calme. Ils adoraient ces moments loin de tous leurs problèmes, juste à s'occuper et à apprendre l'un de l'autre. Seulement, un jour, ils croisèrent Nancy au cinéma. Billy fit tout son possible pour éviter que le regard de Steve ne croise la jeune femme, seulement l'inévitable se produisit. Une fois que les deux hommes furent installés, dans les rangs du fond, comme à leur habitude, Steve vit, quelques sièges devant lui, Nancy et Jonathan, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, se tenant la main, la tête de la fille contre l'épaule de l'autre. Il eu du mal à se concentrer sur ce que Billy lui racontait et quand il vit les deux tourtereaux s'embrasser amoureusement, sa vision devint floue, non pas de tristesse mais de rage. Le jeune homme à ses côtés vit son trouble, même s'il l'interpréta mal, et lui prit la main. Il ne savait trop comment rassurer son ami, c'est du moins ce qu'il espérait qu'il soit, et devait bien malgré lui avouer qu'il était plus serein quand il avait un contact physique avec l'autre garçon. Steve, d'abord surpris par ce contact, en fut finalement heureux et serra à son tour la main de Billy. Il regarda en direction de celui-ci et lui fit un grand sourire auquel le garçon répondit timidement. Le cœur de Steve rata un battement à cette vision alors qu'il pensait que Billy était incroyablement mignon ainsi, les joues rougies et un sourire timide aux lèvres. Ils gardèrent leurs mains liées jusqu'à la fin du film.

En sortant de la salle, Steve vis Jonathan tiré par Nancy s'approcher d'eux. Il se composa alors un visage souriant alors que Billy grimaçait, s'attendant à devoir rattraper Steve en larmes dans quelques minutes. Ce qu'il avait vécu avec cette fille avait été dur pour le jeune homme et il n'était pas encore passé au dessus alors il n'avait pas envie qu'il fasse une rechute de moral à cause de cette garce. Cette dernière salua Steve avec un grand sourire et fit semblant de ne pas remarquer Billy. Jonathan, lui, paressait bizarre, encore plus que d'habitude et ça n'était pas peu dire, comme s'il était gêné de voir Steve. Celui-ci lança alors au couple:

« Je vois que t'es rapidement passé à autre chose Nancy, sa voix était très légèrement tremblante de colère. C'est bien. Ça fait combien de temps vous deux?!

\- 10 mois, dit la jeune femme un air de pimbêche collé sur le visage. »

Nancy savait pertinemment que ces mots feraient mal à Steve, puisqu'elle était sorti avec Steve au même moment et l'avait quitté il y a seulement un mois. Elle avait une expression supérieure, comme si elle se délectait d'avance de la souffrance de son vis à vis. Mais Steve ne réagis pas exactement comme elle l'attendait. Il prit son plus beau sourire, légèrement carnassier, et dit:

« Oh! Donc Jonathan ne te suffisait pas il fallait que tu ai quelqu'un d'autre avec toi. Et je ne pense pas que nous soyons les seuls n'est-ce pas Nancy, il vit le visage de la fille se décomposer et su qu'il visait juste. Rappelle moi comment on appelle ce genre de fille, qui couche et sort avec tout ce qui bouge?! Ah! Oui! Ça me revient ! Une traînée. Voilà ce que tu es Nancy Wheeler, une grosse traînée. Tu joue aux princesses parce que tes parents sont riches mais sans eux tu n'est rien qu'une crevarde en manque de sexe. En réalité tu me fais pitié. »

Après cette dernière phrase prononcée avec tellement de dégoût, Nancy se tourna vers Jonathan à la recherche de soutien. Mais elle ne trouva qu'un visage froid.

« C'est vrai? Nancy c'est vrai que je ne suis qu'un parmi tant d'autres?! C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas qu'on nous voit?

-Jonathan, tenta la jeune fille au bord du désespoir, c'est pas ce que tu crois...

-N'en dis pas plus, j'ai compris. »

Et le jeune homme parti après un bref au revoir aux deux autres, sans même un regard pour Nancy qui s'effondra en larmes sur le sol. Oui elle aimait le sexe et était en manque. Mais qu'y pouvait-elle? Et maintenant, à cause de Steve, Jonathan, son seul alibi pour ses sorties nocturnes, risquait de la lâcher.

Billy, lui, regardait Steve s'éloigner, choqué. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce dernier soit aussi mesquin avec Nancy. Il était assez fier de lui. L'adolescent se retourna et lui cria:

« Billy tu viens?! Reste pas près des pourritures elles pourraient te contaminer. »

Billy en fut encore plus déstabilisé mais étrangement trouva plutôt sympathique cette version de Steve. Il se dépêcha alors de le suivre et rentrèrent tous les deux chez le brun. Billy demanda alors des explications:

« Qu'est ce qui t'as pris?

\- De quoi tu parles?demanda Steve.

\- C'était quoi ton délire avec Nancy?

\- Juste la pure vérité. Je me suis laissé avoir par ce dragon comme un con ça m'a suffit. Marre de souffrir à cause d'elle. Et c'est bien toi qui m'a dis d'emmerder le monde non? Bah je l'ai fais. Et puis elle le méritait, il hésita. Tu crois que j'aurai pas dû?

\- Non non, c'était très bien princesse. Et puis j'aime bien ce côté un peu rebelle, dit Billy avec un sourire charmeur sur le visage. »

Steve senti alors son visage chauffer et il savait à cet instant qu'il rougissait. Il faut dire que ça n'était pas souvent que Billy lui faisait des compliments et puis il avait franchement un beau sourire. Il trouva ses pensées légèrement étranges et (mal)heureusement pour lui, ça n'était que le début.


	5. Love-you-so-bad

Chanson: Love you so bad d'Ezra Furman. Chapitre tout mignon, aucun lemon. J'espère que ça vous plaira. On atteint bientôt la fin de l'histoire!

_

En effet, il arrivait fréquemment à Steve d'avoir des pensées un peu déplacées à l'égard de Billy. La plupart du temps ça n'était pas grand chose: une petite réflexion sur les abdos parfait du blond pendant le basket, une pensée pour ses cheveux magnifiquement bouclés et incroyablement doux, une autre pour son sourire qui avait le pouvoir de le rendre heureux en quelques fractions de secondes. Ça n'était que des détails mais bon dieu qu'ils étaient gênants. Surtout que Steve ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi il pensait ça. Il avait d'abord pensé à de l'admiration et du coup, une sorte d'image idolâtrée de Billy. Il faut dire que c'est lui qui l'avait sorti de sa phase dépressive. Mais il n'adulait pas le jeune homme, il avait plutôt tendance à vouloir le couver. Il avait alors pensé à de l'amitié, après tout il est normal d'adorer ses amis. Seulement, Billy était bien plus proche de lui que n'importe quel ami qu'il avait pu avoir et en savait bien plus sur sa vie et ses sentiments que n'importe qui. De plus, il n'avait jamais trouvé aucun de ses amis sexy et n'avait jamais entendu parler de pareil cas chez d'autres personnes. Steve se trouvait donc perdu dans ses sentiments pour Billy.

Jusqu'à ce, qu'un jour, en cours de maths, il se mette à penser que Billy avait sacrément un bon petit cul, alors que ce dernier passait au tableau pour on se sait quel exercice d'arithmétique. Jusque là rien d'anormal par rapport à d'habitude pour le jeune Harrington. Seulement, Billy s'assit et se tourna vers lui alors qu'il jouait à sucer son crayon (une salle manie qu'il avait depuis qu'on lui interdisait de mordre le dit crayon). Il vit alors les yeux d'Hargrove devenir plus insistant sur ses lèvres avec quelque chose de profond dans le regard qu'il ne comprenait pas. Billy avait les joues légèrement rosies et il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, par réflexe, les rendant ainsi rouges et humides. Steve trouva alors Billy incroyablement beau et ressentit une puissante envie d'embrasser ses lèvres si tentatrices. C'est là qu'un éclair de lucidité traversa son cerveau endommagé par la connerie: il était amoureux de Billy. Enfin, le terme amoureux était excessif. Il adorait le blond, là dessus aucune doute, son humour, sa voix, son rire, sa façon de penser, son physique à tomber. Mais était-ce assez pour dire qu'il l'aimait d'amour? Pas sûr. Au moins il était sûr d'être attiré par lui. L'idée lui paru étrange au début, il faut dire qu'il avait plutôt l'habitude d'apprécier les filles, mais au final elle expliquait tout. Il finit donc par admettre qu'il était attiré par Billy, et pas qu'un peu.

Steve se fit la réflexion qu'il vaudrait mieux que Billy n'en sache rien. Non pas qu'il ai peur que le garçon se moque, même si aucune possibilité n'était jamais complètement exclu, mais plutôt par ce qu'il avait peur qu'il s'éloigne de lui. Billy était la seule personne qu'il avait dans ce monde de merde et il n'avait pas envie qu'il l'abandonne pour une histoire aussi stupide, il ne pensait pas s'en remettre si cela venait à arriver. Il garda donc cette information pour lui avec autant de discrétion que lui permettaient ses joues rougissantes pour un rien. Toujours est-il qu'il réussit plutôt bien car Billy ne parut s'apercevoir de rien. Jusqu'au jour où Steve piqua une crise de jalousie. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que Billy apprécie de trop d'autres personnes que lui et depuis quelques temps il n'entendait parler que de Susan. Avec Susan j'ai fais ceci, Susan a dit cela, Susan a fait ci, j'ai acheté ça pour Susan. Au diable cette Susan de mes deux! Alors Steve se mit à crier qu'il n'en avait rien à fiche de cette fille et que si Billy était si bien avec elle, il n'avait qu'à la voir plutôt que de rester ici. Et il bouda comme un enfant, bras croisés sur le torse, assit sur le canapé. Billy vint s'assoir à côté de lui et lui dit:

« Tu ne sais pas qui est Suzanne n'est-ce pas?

\- Non et je m'en fiche, répondit Steve bougon. »

Billy éclata d'un rire franc et magnifique aux oreilles de Steve:

« Eh princesse!lança-t-il. Susan c'est ma belle-mère, t'sais la mère de Max. Je pensais que je te l'avais dis. »

Il pose la main sur l'épaule de Steve qui tourna le visage vers lui, des petites larmes prêtes à s'échapper de ses yeux. Billy, blessé par cette vision prit alors Steve dans ses bras. Ce dernier murmura plein d'espoir:

« Alors t'as pas de copine?

\- Non, répondit Billy.

\- Et tu m'abandonnes pas?

\- Non bien sûr que non princesse, dit Billy en serrant encore plus Steve contre lui. Je te lâcherai pas sauf si tu veux plus de moi. J'ai besoin de toi »

Steve senti que Billy se tendait. Il releva la tête pour le voir et le trouva en train de le regarder avec une expression si douce et triste sur son visage, comme si Steve était la plus belle chose du monde mais complètement insaisissable. Il eut envie alors de l'embrasser pour lui faire passer toute l'affection qu'il avait pour l'autre garçon. Il finit par craquer, et après tout au diable les conventions et puis c'est Billy qui lui avait apprit à faire ce qu'il voulait peut importe ce que disaient les autres. Il captura alors les lèvres de Billy avec les siennes. L'échange, autant qu'on puisse l'appeler ainsi puis ce que Billy était trop choqué pour réagir, fut assez bref mais Steve y passa le plus d'émotions possible. Le visage de Billy, toujours un peu étonné s'assombrit alors:

« Steve...dit-il, fait pas ça s'il te plaît.

\- Pourquoi?! Répliqua le dit Steve. T'as pas aimé? T'en as pas envie?

\- C'est pas ça, se justifia Billy. J'ai aimé et j'en ai envie, t'imagine pas à quel point, mais je veux pas être juste une espèce de bouée de sauvetage ou un lot de consolation. Ce que je ressent pour toi, c'est sincère.

\- Moi aussi, murmura Steve »

Il était tellement heureux de la réponse de Billy. Il ne s'y attendait pas mais au final c'était magique. Des larmes, de joie cette fois-ci, perlèrent au coin de ses yeux et un immense sourire illumina son visage. Il ne résista pas à embrasser Billy, encore une fois, qui cette fois-ci répondit à son baiser. Il y en eu par la suite bien d'autres. Les deux garçons finirent par s'endormir, sur le canapé de Steve, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux et sentant pour la première fois de leur vie à leur place.


	6. Smalltown-boy

Chanson: Smalltown boy de Bronski Beat

Scène un peu violente mais j'ai rien écrit de choquant.

Sorry j'ai eu un peu de retard sur ce chapitre mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour écrire. J'hésite a finir ici mais je me dis qu'il faudrait faire une suite. Donc dites moi ce que vous en penser. bonne lecture

Les deux garçons ne passèrent pas spécialement plus de temps ensemble, puis ce qu'ils se voyaient très souvent entre le lycée, les sorties et les nuits chez Steve. Par contre, ils étaient plus tactiles en publique, laissant parfois la main sur le dos ou l'épaule de l'autre ou simplement en restant à côté l'un de l'autre avec leurs bras ou leurs mains se frôlant. Si certains le remarquèrent, ils n'en dirent rien. Après tout, ils étaient seulement deux pauvres types sans plus aucune popularité et par extension sans aucun intérêt pour les autres. Billy et Steve étaient donc tranquilles de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Cela aurait très bien pu rester comme ça longtemps si Nancy n'était pas venu mettre son grain de sel. La jeune fille était encore en colère après Steve. A cause de lui, Jonathan l'avait quitté et quelques personnes qui avaient entendu l'échange entre Steve et Nancy c'étaient empresser de raconter cela à tout le monde. Résultat des courses elle n'avait plus aucun alibi pour sortir et s'envoyer en l'air, elle avait une réputation plus que basse et essuyait tous les jours des remarques et des insultes. Elle en avait marre de ces moustiques sans cervelle qui lui servaient de « camarades » et elle était plus que frustrée. Tout ça c'était de la faute de Steve et lui était heureux, ça la mettait en rogne. Elle se mit donc en tête que pourrir la vie de Steve et commença une phase d'espionnage. L'observer au lycée ne lui donna aucun élément propice à sa vengeance. Cependant, une fois chez lui, les choses devenaient plus intéressantes. Elle vit évidemment Billy et Steve s'embrasser. C'est là qu'elle eu un éclair de génie. Elle n'allait pas s'en prendre à Steve, ça ne lui ferai ni chaud ni froid. Elle allait s'attaquer à Billy et ainsi, par extension, à Steve.

Elle se rendit donc, un jour où Billy était chez Steve, chez le dit Billy. Devant la porte, elle se composa le visage le plus triste et accablée qu'elle put. Ce fut Neil, le père de Billy qui lui ouvrit. Il l'a toisa avant de lui demander:

« T'es qui? Qu'est ce que tu veux?

\- Billy est là? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voie. J'suis sa copine.

\- Nan, il n'est pas là. »

Neil fronça les sourcils. Billy lui avait dit qu'il était chez sa copine mais si cette dernière est ici, où était-il le sale morveux?

« Oh... je vois..., dit elle en faisant couler quelques larmes. Il doit encore être avec Steve à faire ces choses.

\- Quelles choses? demanda Neil piqué par la curiosité.

\- Ça fait un mois que..., elle fondit en larmes. Ils couchent ensemble. »

Là, Neil vit rouge. Il claqua la porte au nez de la jeune fille qui était fière d'elle. Steve et Billy allaient morfler. Le père de Billy attendit patiemment le retour de celui-ci. Quand le jeune homme rentra chez lui, il trouva son père qui visiblement était très énervé contre lui. Il s'approcha de lui et lui demanda:

« Alors? C'était bien chez ta « copine »? »

Billy ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi son père lui demandait alors que d'habitude il s'en fichait.

« Ouais c'était cool, répondit-il.

\- Menteur! cria Neil en lui assénant un coup de poing au visage. Elle est venu à la maison pour me dire que tu couchait avec un certain Steve. »

Le visage de Billy blêmit. Personne n'était au courant qu'il appréciait Steve et puis d'ailleurs ils n'étaient jamais allés plus loin que de simples bisous. Il ne voyait pas qui pourrait raconter ça. Puis la lumière se fit, il avait remarqué que Nancy les fixait bizarrement et avait tendance à les suivre au lycée. La garce!

« Répond moi sale merde!, dit Neil en le frappant plus fort.

\- C'est faux, articula Billy.

\- Bien, tu continu de mentir,Neil le tira par les cheveux et l'emmena dans sa chambre. En plus d'être un bon à rien t'es qu'un sale PD. Eh bien salope, tu vas avoir ce que tu mérite. »

En disant ces mots, il balança Billy sur son lit et déboutonna son pantalon.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, c'est un Billy couvert de bleus, d'entailles et complètement souillé qui se trouvait seul, dans sa chambre. Difficilement, il se leva, encaissant la douleur, et s'habilla. Il ne prit même pas la peine de prendre une douche, il savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Il prit un sac et y entassa ses affaires ou du moins ce qu'il put y mettre. Il sortit de sa chambre et vit Susan dans la cuisine. Il fit comme s'il ne la voyait pas et sorti de la maison, en sentant malgré tout son regard horrifié sur lui. Billy se dirigea alors chez Steve. Il savait qu'il devait aller voir la police, son père venait de dépasser les limites, mais il n'avait pas la force d'y aller seul. Quand Steve vit l'état de Billy, son cœur se pinça. Il eu le réflexe de le prendre doucement dans ses bras, pour ne pas le blesser. Billy se mit alors à pleurer. Il n'avait jamais pleuré devant quiconque mais il en avait besoin. Il pressa malgré cela Steve à partir au poste. Plus vite ça serai fait et mieux ça serait. Une fois là bas, s'en suivit une longue conversation avec Hopper. Billy lui expliqua la situation, le fait que ça n'était pas la première fois que son père le frappait mais qu'il n'avait jamais fait ÇA. Il dû montrer des preuves de ce qu'il avançait et donc montrer son corps à l'homme. Il fallu des témoins. Steve témoigna du comportement violent de Neil envers son fils. Ils firent également venir Susan qui, malgré les larmes approuva ce que Billy avait raconté. Elle n'avait rien vu mais tout entendu. Ce fut long et dur pour Billy mais finalement, son père fut jugé coupable de violence envers son enfant, de viol et de pédophilie par Hopper et resta coincé au poste avant d'être transféré quelques jours plus tard en prison.

En sortant du poste, les deux garçons rentrèrent chez Steve. Ce dernier lava et soigna Billy du mieux qu'il pu. Puis ils laissèrent tout les deux couler leurs larmes. Pour une fois, ce fut Steve qui rassura Billy. Il lui caressait les cheveux, lui promettait que tout irai bien, qu'il serait là pour l'aider, qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Ils décidèrent qu'ils iraient chercher les affaires de Billy chez lui le lendemain et que ce dernier vivrait ici. Ce serai bien trop dur pour le jeune homme de continuer à vivre dans cette maison et il se sentait bien mieux avec Steve. Les deux garçons finirent dans le lit du dit Steve, se câlinant l'un l'autre, comme essayant de soulager la peine de l'autre. Ce fut Billy qui brisa le silence rassurant:

« Merci pour tout Steve. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire autant pour moi.

\- C'est rien mon cœur, répondit Steve. T'aurai fais pareil de toute façon. Et puis je te laisserai pas tomber. »

Le cœur le Billy rata un battement. C'était la première fois que Steve l'appelait autrement que Billy. C'était même simplement la première fois que quelqu'un lui donnait un surnom affectueux. Des larmes de joies coulèrent de ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as? demanda Steve inquiet.

\- Comment tu m'as appelé? répondit Billy.

\- Mon cœur. Mais pourquoi tu pleures? C'était pas bien? Oh mon dieu pardonne moi je savais pas...

\- Non c'est parfait, le coupa Billy. C'est juste la première fois qu'on m'appelle comme ça. Et savoir que ça vient de toi ça me fais plaisir. »

Le cœur de Steve se serra de savoir que Billy n'avait jamais eu de surnom affectif et peut être même jamais d'affection venant de qui que se soit. Il se promit alors de prendre soin de lui et de lui donner tout son amour. Il prit alors Billy encore plus contre lui et l'embrassa doucement. Billy se laissa aller dans cette étreinte pleine de douceur. Malgré les douleurs de la journée, à cet instant, il était heureux.


	7. Fuck-you

Chanson: Fuck you de Lily Allen

Bon bon bon la fiction devait finir au chapitre d'avant mais ça me plait pas comme fin alors c'est pas pour maintenant. Elle arrive au prochain chapitre. En attendant j'espère que vous apprécierez celui-là. Bonne lecture!

Ce fut compliqué pour Billy d'aller chercher ses affaires dans la maison de son père. Comme il s'y attendait, Susan le supplia presque de rester et Max eut un air de pure pitié en le voyant. Il n'avait pas besoin de tout ça. Il voulait juste rentrer « chez lui », avec Steve et oublier toute cette histoire. Heureusement que son « ami », il ne savait pas vraiment comment classer leur relation, était venu. C'était même lui qui avait insisté pour l'accompagner et il lui en était très reconnaissant. En plus des affaires, les deux garçons récupèrent la voiture de Billy. Une fois « à la maison », le blond supplia presque Steve de ne pas sortir et juste se poser et ne rien faire. L'autre homme accepta évidemment et resta au petit soin avec Billy toute la journée. Il lui prépara des gaufres et eu le cœur serré quand le blond lui avoua que c'était la première fois qu'il en mangeait. Mais sa tristesse s'évanouit quand il vit les yeux pétillants de bonheur de Billy dirigés vers lui, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Il le trouva tellement mignon qu'il l'embrassa sur le champ. S'en suivit quelques câlins, de nombreux baisers et deux trois caresses toujours sur le torse et le dos. C'est dans cette ambiance douce qu'ils finirent la journée et le reste de la semaine. C'était bientôt les vacances alors le lycée n'était pas trop une corvée. Seulement les regards parfois étranges et emplie d'empathie de beaucoup de personnes à supporter mais Steve était là pour aider Billy.

Un soir, alors que les deux garçons se câlinaient tendrement sur le canapé, quelqu'un fit irruption dans le salon, sans même avoir toqué à la porte.

« Steve, cria une voix féminine avec un accent bourgeois horripilant. Maman et papa sont rentrés! On repart dans deux jours. Je dois juste récupérer mes fourrures. C'est pas très chaud la Norvège. »

La mère de Steve était le genre de femme incroyablement superficielle, antipathique et moche. Non pas qu'elle soit laide, au contraire, la nature l'avait gâtée comme en témoignait l'héritage génétique de Steve. Seulement, sa beauté naturelle était gâchée par du maquillage, des bijoux à outrance et des vêtements de luxe hors de prix et incroyablement laids. La femme, sans même un regard pour les garçons se dirigea vers le frigo et prit un vers d'eau pétillante avant de dire:

« Mon ourson! Combien de fois je t'ai dis de laisser le champagne au frigidaire pour les jours où nous sommes là! Chéri! Dépêche toi un peu!, lança-t-elle par dessus son épaule »

Aussitôt, deux hommes habillés en costume trois pièces entrèrent dans la maison, les bras chargés de valises. Ils allèrent les monter dans une chambre de l'étage. Quelques secondes après, un homme, en costume bariolé et lunettes de soleil, alors qu'il faisait nuit, fit irruption dans la cuisine.

« Je suis là chérie, dit-il à sa femme avec le même accent désagréable. Sers-moi du champagne veux-tu?

\- J'aimerai bien mais ton fils n'en a pas mis au frais. C'est exaspérant. À ce demander qui l'a élevé! soupira la mère de Steve.

\- Eh bien demande lui d'en chercher! répondit son mari.

\- Oh je n'y avais pas pensé! Steve!!! »

C'est seulement à ce moment que le couple pensa réellement à sa progéniture et se mit à chercher le jeune homme.

Pendant ce temps, Steve et Billy étaient restés sur le canapé. Billy était pétrifié. Il faut dire que les Harrington étaient des phénomènes. Il savait que la famille de Steve était riche, en témoigne la maison, mais de là à avoir des domestiques et ne jurer que par le champagne. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il ne s'était même pas attendu à les voir un jour. Pour lui les parents de Steve n'existaient que dans l'imaginaire collectif et leurs actions importaient peut. Seulement ils étaient apparemment réels et présents dans la maison. Alors que lui et Steve étaient en train de s'embrasser quelques secondes avant. Et là, Billy prit peur. Les images de son pères lui revinrent en tête. Steve lui était resté impassible face à ses parents. Il avait l'habitude de leurs visites à l'improviste. Quand il sentit Billy trembler contre lui, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il eu beau lui caresser gentiment la tête et lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes, rien n'y faisait, la terreur restait encrée dans les yeux de son vis à vis. C'est exactement ce moment que choisirent ses parents pour débouler dans le salon. Ils se figèrent un moment en voyant les deux garçons si proches.

« Mon ourson en sucre, demanda sa mère, qui est ce jeune homme?

\- C'est Billy mère, répondit Steve.

\- Et que fait ce Billy dans tes bras, dit son père sur un ton menaçant. »

À ces mots, Billy se serra plus contre Steve, comme voulant se protéger des adultes. Et Steve comprit ce qui effrayait le blond.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire de toute façon? crachat-il au visage de ses parents.

\- Ça nous fait, jeune homme, répliqua son père, qu'en aucun cas je n'accepterai que mon héritier soit un PD. C'est écœurant! »

À ces mots Billy fondit en larmes. Ses souvenirs étaient bien trop frais et douloureux. Steve vit alors rouge. Personne ne blessait son Billy.

« Eh bien trop tard père, dit Steve avec énormément de dédain sur le mot « père ». Billy est mon copain, petit ami, amoureux appelez ça comme vous voulez! Et ça n'est certainement pas vous qui allez changer quoique ce soit à cela!

\- Bien sur que si! Je t'interdis de revoir ce type et si tu refuse tu partira de notre maison! hurla son paternel.

\- Votre maison?! Laisse moi rire! Rappelle moi qui paie pour cette maison?! Moi! C'est vous qui allez partir de cet endroit!

\- Eh bien je te coupe tes rentrées d'argent! tenta son père. »

Steve éclata d'un rire froid.

« Que ta mémoire est courte. C'est décevant. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il y a un an, vous en avez eu marre de diriger l'entreprise et m'avez tout légué? En plus d'être des parents indignes, vous êtes des patrons indignes qui ont juste gardé des parts de marché. Je gère mon argent et ma vie comme je l'entends alors allez vous faire foutre! »

La mère de Steve éclata alors en sanglots. Son mari oublia de la soutenir, trop sonné.

« Qu'avons-nous raté dans ton éducation... se lamenta la femme.

\- Mais rien du tout comme vous n'avez rien fait! Maintenant dégagez de chez moi avant que j'appelle la police, répliqua Steve, la voix blanche. »

Ses parents ne bougeaient pas. Alors le jeune homme appela un des domestiques et lui dit de les emmener et de prendre toutes leurs affaires par la même occasion. De toute façon, une maison de plus une de moins ça n'était pas grand chose pour eux.

Quand ses parents furent partis, Steve se concentra uniquement sur Billy, qui pleurait encore. Il le rassura du mieux qu'il pu. Cette fois-ci, le garçon se calma plus facilement.

« Ça va mieux mon cœur? demanda Steve avec plein de tendresse dans la voix.

\- Oui, renifla Billy. Merci. »

Steve l'embrassa doucement, sans le brusquer. Billy l'interrompit soudainement, le repoussant un peu. C'est sur un ton moqueur qu'il dit:

« Alors comme ça je suis ton petit ami? »

Steve eu la décence de rougir furieusement.

« Ouais. C'est logique non? J'veux dire on se fait des câlins, on s'embrasse, on vit plus ou moins ensemble maintenant. On est ensemble quoi!

\- Et si je suis pas d'accord? se moqua gentiment Billy. »

Le visage de Steve se décomposa. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Alors Billy ne voulait pas de lui finalement? Il allait l'abandonner? Sa vue se brouilla et Billy comprit son erreur.

« Eh ma princesse! Je te laisse pas tomber, lui dit-il. Bien sûr qu'on est ensemble!

\- Vrai? demanda Steve, la peur au ventre.

\- Vrai. Et même, vrai pour toujours! »

Alors les deux garçons s'embrassèrent. Ils étaient ensemble et se battraient pour l'être, peut importe contre qui.


	8. Can’t-help-falling-in-love

Chanson: Can't help falling in love d'Elvis Presley

Voici donc le dernier chapitre de ma fiction, tout en douceur. Bonne lecture

_

En réalité, les garçons n'eurent pas à se battre pour vivre ensemble. Du moins pas contre le monde. La plupart des gens n'en avaient rien à faire, une autre partie n'osait pas s'attaquer à eux et le reste acceptait sans émettre d'objection significative. C'est plutôt contre eux même qu'ils durent lutter. Ils ne se disputaient cependant jamais et pour des raisons simples. Steve avait trop peur que Billy l'abandonne et Billy avait peur de la réaction que pourrai avoir Steve en s'énervant. Ils durent apprendre à composer ensemble. Les premiers mois furent les plus difficiles pour eux. Ils avaient en permanence leur peur au ventre. Parfois, ils en venaient, chacun de leur côté, à penser qu'ils devraient arrêter leur histoire ici, avant que l'autre ne les blesse. Seulement, à peine pensaient-ils à rompre, que l'idée s'effaçait d'elle même, trop douloureuse. Ils avaient affreusement besoin l'un de l'autre pour tenir dans ce monde de fou. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, ils développaient l'un pour l'autre de l'amour. Un amour pur et doux. Seulement ils le teintaient de doutes. Cela aurait pu rester longtemps comme ça s'ils n'avaient pas prit leur courage à deux main.

Un jour où ils ne faisaient rien de particulier, Billy se tourna vers Steve, adossé au comptoir de la cuisine et lui dit:

« Steve, j'ai besoin qu'on parle. »

Le brun se tourna vers lui, le regard interrogateur.

« On peut pas continuer comme ça, continua Billy.

\- Comment ça? demanda Steve, imaginant déjà le pire des scénarios.

\- On passe notre temps à douter de nous. J'veux dire, je vois bien que t'as peur que je parte et c'est étouffant parfois parce que je dois marcher sur des œufs.

\- Et toi t'as peur que je sois comme ton père, dit tristement Steve. C'est vrai.

\- Exactement. C'est pas supportable comme situation. J'ai besoin que tu sache que jamais je t'abandonnerai. J'ai besoin de toi et je pense que toi aussi t'as besoin de moi. Tu sais, une fois je t'ai dis que je vivais pour moi. C'est faux. J'ai un but maintenant aussi niai soit-il. C'est de te voir sourir princesse. Si je me lève chaque matin, c'est dans l'espoir de te rendre heureux. Ce que je veux dire c'est...

\- Je t'aime, termina Steve. »

Il prit alors Billy dans ses bras et ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte.

« Mon dieu Billy. Moi aussi, sans toi je suis plus rien. T'es devenu tellement en si peut de temps. Jamais je pourrai te faire du mal, jamais tu m'entends?! Je t'aime trop pour ça.

\- Merci, murmura Billy.

\- Non mon cœur, répliqua Steve, ça sert à rien de me remercier pour ça c'est normal!

\- D'accord, acquiesça le jeune homme. »

Les garçons restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, minutes, heures. Ils ne savaient plus, le temps importait tellement peut pour eux. Ce qui comptait à présent, c'était l'amour qu'ils avaient pour l'autre et qu'ils savaient au moins égal. Différent sûrement, mais pas moins beau que celui que l'autre leur portait.

Après leurs aveux, ils devinrent plus sereins et il fut plus facile de parler. Ils ne se disputèrent pas plus pour autant. Leurs caractères se complétaient un peu trop pour ça. Quand Steve s'emportait, il suffisait d'un mot, d'une caresse de Billy pour le calmer. Quand Billy prenait peur et que ses démons ressortaient, Steve n'avait qu'à le câliner et lui ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux et alors il se souvenait qu'il n'était pas seul. Ils vécurent paisiblement dans la maison de Steve. Ils ne pensèrent d'ailleurs pas à vivre ailleurs, ils s'en fichaient plus ou moins et ici au moins, les gens s'étaient habitués à eux. Seulement un jour, les choses changèrent. On annonça à la télé que les mariages homosexuels étaient autorisés au Massachusetts. Les deux hommes, à présents âgés de 37 ans, se regardèrent. Ils n'y avaient jamais pensé, se contentant de leur routine et de leurs petites affections quotidiennes. Mais à cet instant, cela paru comme une évidence, comme le but ultime de leur existence.

« Mon cœur...

\- Oui! cria presque Billy.

\- Quoi? demanda Steve surpris.

\- Ne m'assomme pas en discours inutiles et niai. Oui je veux t'épouser. »

Un sourire immense parcouru le visage de Steve qui ne perdu pas une seconde pour embrasser son futur époux. Ils pleurèrent un peu de joie mais pas autant que le jour de la cérémonie. En effet, le 17 juin 2004, soit un mois après la légalisation du mariage homosexuel dans l'état du Massachusetts, on pu assister au mariage de nos deux tourtereaux. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, pour ne pas dire personne. Mais les deux hommes n'avait besoin de personne d'autre que leur moitié. Celle qui les avait relevé au plus bas, celle qu'ils aimaient du plus profond de leur cœur et surtout celle qui leur avait appris à être aimé.


	9. Thank-god-it’-Christmas

Bon alors j'avais envie de faire un bonus de Noël J'l'ai écris en écoutant la playlist Spotify du film Klaus (pépite ce film) mais pour le coup « Thank god it's Christmas » de Queen colle bien avec je trouve. Il aurait dû être normalement un peu plus long mais j'en écrirai peut être un autre '. Voilà bonne lecture !

Il sentait le froid lui mordre les joues qui, il le savait, prenaient une couleur rosée que d'aucun qualifieraient de « à croquer ». Il adorait cette sensation de chaleur qui se répandait dans tout son corps, comme pour lui signaler que, si ses mains étaient gelées, son cœur lui était brûlant. Brûlant de joie et d'amour. Oh n'allez pas répéter qu'il ressentait de l'amour sinon il vous aurait sûrement menacé, mais il fallait admettre que même les plus endurcis à l'extérieur se trouvent être des grosses guimauves au fond de leur être. D'ailleurs, en voici une autre de magnifique guimauve qui arrivait vers lui, un sourire de trente miles de long planté sur le visage. Quand Billy le vit, il ne put retenir le sien. Dieu qu'elle était adorable sa Princesse avec ses yeux pétillants de bonheur, illuminée par les guirlandes électriques de la rue. Quand Steve se stabilisa devant lui, il voulu l'embrasser là devant tout le monde, pour montrer que ce rayon de soleil était sien et qu'il lui appartenait également, plus que de raison. Non pas que Billy fut possessif, mais parfois il lui prenait l'envie de câliner son vis à vis. Il aurait adorer pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras sans que personne ne juge, sans risque que Steve finisse tabassé ou pire encore. Il aurait adorer que les gens soient plus compréhensifs. Malheureusement, ça n'était pas le cas, alors il se contenta d'ébouriffer gentiment la chevelure de Steve.

« T'as été longue Princesse, lui dit-il.

\- Il fallait bien que je m'applique à trouver le cadeau parfait! répliqua Steve. Qu'est-ce que Noël si on ne peut montrer à quel point on aime les gens? »

A cette phrase, il planta son regard dans celui de Billy, lui faisant comprendre que ces mots lui étaient destinés, qu'il l'aimait. Billy sentit son corps se réchauffer. Qu'il pouvait aimer ce crétin sans cervelle. Remarquant que le dit crétin tremblait comme une feuille, il retira sa veste et la lui tendit. Le plus petit le regarda surprit. Le voyant qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, il leva les yeux au ciel et l'enveloppa avec son vêtement.

« Tu vas choper la crève à trembler comme ça. Ça m'emmerderai de devoir t'emmener chez le médecin. Aller Princesse restons pas dans le froid, on rentre. »

Steve lui jeta un regard attendrit avant de le suivre en direction de sa voiture. Une fois rentrés chez Steve, la maison qu'ils nommaient maintenant la leur depuis quelques mois, Billy ne se retint plus. Il plaqua son homme contre la porte et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, homme qui y répondit d'ailleurs avec ardeur. Steve passa ses bras autour du coup du plus grand, ne se privant pas pour emmêler ses doigts dans ses boucles dorées. Billy le pris alors par les cuisses et, le soulevant délicatement, l'emmena jusqu'au canapé où il le posa iavec délicatesse. Il se retrouva alors au dessus du châtain. Ce dernier, s'attendant à quelques actes torrides fut surpris de sentir les bras rassurants de Billy le quitter. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit ce dernier l'enrouler d'une couverture et lui faire un adorable bisou sur le nez. Puis il parti dans la cuisine. Steve, choqué et déçu d'avoir été arrêté dans sa lancée, se roula en boule dans la couette. Il entendit l'autre homme revenir quelques minutes plus tard.

« Tu boudes? demanda Billy. »

Seul un grognement lui répondit. Il s'étala alors de tout son long sur le canapé et dit:

« Dommage je vais être obligé de boire ce super chocolat chantilly cannelle que j'ai préparer juste pour toi. Faudrait pas le gâcher ».

Steve ragaillardi à la mention du chocolat chaud se redressa et vit en effet que Billy avait une tasse encore fumante de son chocolat chaud préféré. Il le savait déjà parfaitement dosé. Ni une ni deux, il lui prit la tasse des mains et, toujours enroulé dans sa couette, vient s'asseoir sur le bouclé. Billy pouffa devant l'attitude enfantine de son copain. Tandis que ce dernier sirotait sa boisson, il lui caressait les cheveux, une main sur le ventre. Une fois le chocolat terminé, Steve se blotti encore plus contre le plus grand et tout deux finirent par se laisser entraîner dans les méandres du sommeil, après une séance de câlin dans leur cocon de bien être.


	10. Last-Christmas

Bonus très court. J'voulais en faire un lemon à la base mais c'est vraiment pas mon délire. Du coup voilà quoi juste histoire de marquer le coup pour Noël.

Quand Steve se réveilla, il se rendit compte qu'il était 1:00, autrement dit, qu'on était le 25 décembre. Il réveilla alors son nounours géant à coup de bisous. Ce dernier grogna un peu mais finit par se réveiller, enserrant encore plus le plus petit de ses bras et cachant sa tête au creux de son cou. Steve rit:

« Aller mon cœur, on est le 25! C'est Noël!

\- Et? Il est là mon cadeau de Noël, dit-il en embrassant le châtain.

\- Aller Billy! Si t'es sage t'aura peut être une surprise, lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- À vos ordres chef! »

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté, le plus jeune toujours enroulé dans sa couverture, et revinrent quelques secondes plus tard sur le canapé. Chacun avait un petit paquet dans les mains. Ils se regardèrent, Billy finalement bien réveillé, souriants bêtement. Dans un même mouvements, ils échangèrent leurs présents, quelque peut stressés. Steve fut le plus rapide à ouvrir le sien. Ils trouva alors, à l'intérieur d'une boîte à bijoux, un bracelet en argent, sur lequel, à l'intérieure de la plaque était écrit « Princesse ». Sur le dessus, on pouvait lire en toute lettre « Love ». Billy, de son côté avait reçu une montre. Les aiguilles et le cerclage étaient en or tandis que le bracelet était en cuir. Les deux garçons étaient émus, bien plus qu'ils ne voulaient l'admettre. Ils fondirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant tendrement, les larmes aux yeux. Ils étaient heureux. Ils restèrent un moment à ce câliner, jusqu'au moment où Billy, un sourire espiègle sur le visage brisa ce moment:

« Je ne devrait pas être récompensé maintenant?

\- Mmmh ça dépends tu a été sage? répondit Steve.

\- Évidemment, je suis toujours sage princesse. »

Steve rit et vint l'embrasser, d'abord doucement puis plus passionnément. Ses mains coururent dans le dos de Billy tandis que lui explorait le torse du plus petit. Les vêtements s'effeuillèrent petit à petit, ils se retrouvèrent alors nus l'un face à l'autre, dans toute leur splendeur. Leurs regards brûlaient d'un désir hardent nullement caché. Ce désir, ils l'assouvirent, dans un concert de gémissements, de cris, de bruissement. Ils fusionnèrent plusieurs fois, s'embrassèrent à en perdre l'esprit, s'abreuvant de la présence et de l'amour de l'autre, jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement. C'est éreintés qu'il s'endormirent une seconde fois, comblés, heureux. Ainsi débuta alors leur premier Noël ensemble, le premier d'une longue série tous plus beaux les uns que les autres.


End file.
